1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doll stand for supporting a doll in an erect position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The entertainment of value to a child of a lifelike doll has long been known. Modern day dolls typically exhibit a refined and fashionable appearance, frequently having a relatively slender, petite character. Such dolls often have the ankle and foot area formed in what is typically referred to as a fashion position with the toes extended thus leaving the bottom of the foot surface on an incline. Consequently, such dolls do not readily support themselves in an erect standing position. This shortcoming of present day dolls results in a diminishment of the entertainment value thereof since the child playing with such a doll must, in order to exhibit a lifelike erectness, manually hold or prop such doll in an erect position. Thus, there exists a need for a doll mechanism which incorporates a component mechanism for readily maintaining the doll in an erect position.
Many efforts have been made to solve this longstanding problem. One such effort is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,284 to Ryan. This patent discloses a doll formed in the ankle and foot area with a fashion position, the foot and ankle area then being formed with downwardly opening lined blind bores configured to telescopically receive a complemental stud projecting upwardly from a doll stand. Such an arrangement requires that the doll be configured with such bores resulting in wear between the studs and bores and careful manipulation of the legs for telescoping over such studs. Furthermore, such studs are susceptible to bending and breaking off under frequent use, thus discouraging commercial manufacture thereof.
Other types of doll supports have generally provided for a stand incorporating cavities which closely fit the contour of the doll's foot or are formed with retention straps for receiving the toe area of the foot in effort to maintain the doll in an erect position. Typical of such supports are the stands disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,095 to Sandlovich and U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,030 to Speers. Such stand apparatus suffer the shortcoming that the strap portions of the stand provide a somewhat unsightly appearance detracting from the stylish doll design. Moreover, the limited applications thereof is indicated by the suggestion in the Sandlovich patent of an alternative support incorporating upstanding screw points intended for receipt in complemental threaded bores in the foot bottom. This arrangement, while effective to hold the doll erect, involves some degree of dexterity to utilize and leaves the sharp end of the screws dangerously exposed when not in use.
Other efforts have led to the proposal that the ankle or calf area of the doll be supported in retention clamps or sockets. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,712 to Handler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,251 to Sapkus. Such devices, while being acceptable for their intended use of supporting the doll, being cumbersome, detract from the aesthetic appearance thereof since, in use, the holding bracket is readily visible as being clamped to doll's leg and, in many instances, actually obscure the doll's foot area or shoe from view.
Other efforts have led to a proposal that a doll stand be provided with an upstanding bracket for grasping the doll in the hip area to maintain it in an erect position. Again, a stand of this type affords an unsightly appearance, particularly for a doll clothed in attire such as bathing suits or shorts where the clamp would be fully exposed and would afford an unsightly appearance.
Thus, there exists a need for a doll stand which is practical to manufacture, easy for the child to use and which affords stability in the erectness of the doll while not detracting from the aesthetic appearance itself. Such a device should also accommodate different positions of the doll's foot relative to the leg.